


Dream of Doing You All Night

by Ride4812



Series: Waiting On My Own Too Long [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride4812/pseuds/Ride4812
Summary: Threesome between Ian, Mickey, and Jake.Please note:The tattoo debacle never went down. Imagine Jake and Ian had met before but not in sucha dramatic way. Ian's still messed up, engaged to Theo (although he wouldn't be workingat the White Swallow- but whatever, this is a fantasy, so pretend Theo is just rich, but not apublic figure), and was messing with Mickey before things got more serious betweenMickey and the Octopus. I re-worked my "club scene" for the beginning of this "story" sowhile it may look sorta familiar, it's different.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, OMC - Relationship
Series: Waiting On My Own Too Long [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dream of Doing You All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome between Ian, Mickey, and Jake.
> 
> Please note:  
> The tattoo debacle never went down. Imagine Jake and Ian had met before but not in such  
> a dramatic way. Ian's still messed up, engaged to Theo (although he wouldn't be working  
> at the White Swallow- but whatever, this is a fantasy, so pretend Theo is just rich, but not a  
> public figure), and was messing with Mickey before things got more serious between  
> Mickey and the Octopus. I re-worked my "club scene" for the beginning of this "story" so  
> while it may look sorta familiar, it's different.

“Whose party is this again?” Mickey asked as he watched out the uber window as gaggles of  
people crowded the city sidewalks, making their way into bars, restaurants and clubs. It was  
Saturday night and the city was alive.

Jake sighed, “I’ve told you like a million times. Dominic and Tony. We went to their fucking  
engagement party last month.”

“Ah, yeah,” Mickey recalled, “Don’t know why they’re having a bachelor party if they’re gonna  
be together for it. Aren’t you supposed to get wasted and fuck strippers or some shit?”

The Uber driver stifled a laugh, looking at Mickey in the rear view mirror and nodding his head in  
agreement. Mickey smiled at the confirmation.

“See, this guy knows what I’m talking about,” Mickey informed Jake grinning at his boyfriend  
smugly and kissing the hand he was holding.

Jake rolled his eyes, “They’re getting married, Mickey. They’re not trying to fuck other people.  
Kinda the whole point.”

“So you can fuck other people as long as your not married? You fucking other people?" Mickey  
questioned raising his eyebrows suspiciously. "A piece of paper's the only thing that stops that?"

“Fair enough,” his boyfriend conceded as the Uber pulled up to the club.

“No shit,” Mickey groused as they climbed out of the car, “We’re not fucking going here, are  
we?”

“That’s why the car dropped us here, babe,” Jake chuckled patting Mickey on the back, “Can’t be  
the first time that you were in a gay club."

“Fuck off,” Mickey snarked. It most certainly wasn't.

He followed Jake into the White Swallow, thinking that he was having the most wicked case of  
déjà vu ever. Nothing looked different; same furniture, same light fixtures, same everything.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath as he tried to keep his mind from spiraling but It was too  
fucking weird being back there. Memories of gold shorts, watching, protecting, seething, spinning,  
the backroom, the loft parties all swirled through his mind as the lights strobed and changed color  
around him. He needed a drink. He practically dragged Jake, who was busy scouting out the  
scene for his friends, to the bar. “Jack and Orange and a Vodka Tonic,” Mickey spouted off to the  
silver sequined bartender.

“Jack and Orange?” The bartender questioned giving Mickey a disgusted look.

“Did I fucking slur my words, Moe?” Mickey snapped.

The guy looked at him confused and said, “My name’s Tim.”

“Don’t give a fuck,” Mickey responded agitated. He didn’t wanna fucking be here.

“Chill, babe,” Jake whispered nudging Mickey in the ribs and smiling brightly at the group of  
about a half dozen guys that had just approached them. “Hey, you guys remember my boyfriend,  
Mickey, right?” Jake said wrapping his arm around Mickey’s waist. “Mick, Dom and Tony the  
grooms,” Jake’s smile got bigger, his excitement for his friends evident, “Greg, Leo and Jason.”

“Nice to see you again, Mickey,” Tony said shaking Mickey’s hand, “This asshole don’t stop  
talking about you at work. All day it’s Mickey this, Mickey that.”

Jake blushed slightly and Mickey remembered that Tony was a fellow cop. “How could I stop  
talking about him, how hot is he?” Jake stated kissing Mickey’s cheek.

“Remember when we used to be like that, Tony?” Dom asked playfully wrapping his arm around  
his fiance’s shoulder, “Young, dumb, in love.”

“Who are you calling dumb?” Jake asked with a laugh. Mickey was more stuck on ‘in love.’

“I’d hope you guys are still like that,” Leo laughed, “Since you’re getting hitched next month.”

“We love each other enough,” Dom teased kissing Tony gently on his lips.

This shit was too fuckin’ gay for Mickey. It was a big gay orgy inside of another big gay orgy. He  
was glad when his drink was slid across the bar top to him. He immediately started to drain the  
glass. He decided that he needed to get wasted. That would make the whole scene more palatable.

“Can we get 7 shots of tequila, Tim?” Jake asked the bartender politely. Of course he fucking  
remembered his name.

“Make them doubles,” Jason called out. “We’re celebrating!”

Mickey forced a tight lipped grin and then chugged his drink even quicker.

One Jack and Orange and three double shots of Tequila later and Mickey was feeling no pain. He  
wasn’t feeling much at all. He was sitting at the table in the VIP section staring off into the  
distance, just enjoying the feeling of not being on the planet anymore. He wasn’t at the White  
Swallow, he was in his own universe surrounded by blinking stars and pulsing music.

Occasionally he’d feel a gravitational pull towards Jake, laying a sloppy kiss on his boyfriend’s  
mouth, much to the other man’s delight. Jake loved PDAs. His cop boyfriend, king of the 720. He  
figured the more he kept his hands and mouth on Jake, the less the social butterfly would expect  
his reclusive ass to converse with the rest of the guys at the table.

“Can I get you another?” Leo asked gesturing to Mickey’s empty glass, pulling him back to Earth,  
back to the White Swallow.

“Yeah, thanks man," Mickey said giving the guy a companionable smile. He was pretty sure this  
drink would push him past pleasantly buzzed to fucking wasted, but he didn't give a shit. He  
rarely let loose and it had been a long time since he partied properly.

Mickey watched as the tall, dark dancer that had been gyrating on the small podium at the head of  
the VIP stepped down. Mickey rubbed his nose with his knuckle and tried not to glance at the  
guy’s bubble butt as he passed by the table.

“You can look at dancers,” Jake teased catching Mickey’s eyes. “I’m secure enough to handle it.”  
He kissed Mickey’s blushing cheek and rested a hand high on Mickey’s thigh, giving his  
boyfriend a naughty smirk. “Or I could get mad, and wreck you tonight,” He whispered hotly in  
Mickey’s ear. Mickey raised his eyebrows.

“That sounds like a better option, get pissed,” He whispered back with a laugh, turning his head to  
catch Jake’s lips and give him a deep kiss that had the other men at the table shifting and staring.

“You guys gotta stop that,” Jason chided them, “Getting all these old dudes worked up.”  
Jake laughed into Mickey’s mouth.

“Speaking of worked up, holy shit, look at Antonio Sabato Jr.’s replacement,” Greg stated, mouth  
practically hanging open as he watched the man take the spot of the dancer that went off duty.  
Jake and Mickey were still busy making out, Jake taking full advantage of the inhibitions the  
alcohol had stripped away from Mickey.

“Damn, Red has moves too,” Tony said with an approving grin, “Baby, give me a few bucks. I  
want to pretend like I’m sticking it down his little shorts, but really try to brush against his cock.”

Dom grunted, rolled his eyes and handed his fiancé the bills, “You’re real romantic, asshole.”

“You know you love me,” Tony said with a grin, kissing the gruff man quickly before making his  
way a over to the dancer.

“He is really fuckin’ hot,” Dom said as he watched his fiancé practically drool over the man who  
was giving him a suggestive grin.

Jake pulled away from Mickey to see who all the fuss was about, and couldn’t believe his eyes. It  
couldn’t be him. No way. “Is that…?” He began, turning to face his boyfriend who looked like he  
saw a very pale, redheaded ghost.

“Yeah,” Mickey breathed eyes fixed on Ian who was moving his hips from side to side while  
raising his arms over his head, as Tony pushed more cash into his black, leather looking booty  
shorts. He hadn't known that Ian was back to working at the club.

“You know the guy?” Greg asked Jake eagerly, “Maybe you can set me up?”

“He’s Mickey’s ex,” Jake responded, “Up to Mick if he wants to set you up.” He looked over at  
his boyfriend whose eyes were transfixed on Ian’s body as it moved effortlessly to the music.

Mickey couldn’t peel his eyes off of Ian. He knew he should, but he couldn’t. If he thought he had  
déjà vu before, he realized it was nothing compared to what his mind was doing now. Sure, his  
shorts were different and he wasn’t wearing that dumbass tie, but his moves were the same, and  
his body....that hadn’t changed either; long, lean, and cut with those defined abs and muscular  
arms.

“So, you gonna set Greg up with Ian?” Jake questioned draping his arm around Mickey’s  
shoulders, knocking him out of his daze.

“Uh, if you think he could handle him,” Mickey replied dumbly, looking back in his exboyfriend’s direction.

“He’s a lot to handle, huh?” Greg asked his eyes lighting up at the prospect.

“Doesn’t mean it like that,” Jake stated his eyes grazing over Ian's body. Shit. He idly began to  
picture what it had been like back when Ian and Mickey were together. The idea of them fucking  
was blistering hot. Jake couldn't deny that. He pictured his gorgeous boyfriend riding the  
statuesque redhead and had to palm down his dick through his jeans.

“I gotta..” Mickey started to shift in his seat, as if he was going to get up, but Jake grabbed his  
hand quickly.

“Wait.” Jake ordered taking Mickey's hand and sliding it over his hard on.

Mickey stared at his boyfriend eyes wide, mouth agape.

“He’s pretty. I’ll give him that,” Jake said partially to himself, sorta to Mickey, “Like really  
fucking pretty.”

Mickey didn’t do anything but gnaw on the inside of his cheek and look into Jake’s blue eyes.

“Think he’s prettier than me?” Jake cooed, drunk and flirty.

“Fuck off,” Mickey responded leaning forward to nip at his boyfriend’s bottom lip, knowing he  
had some assuring to do.

"Remember when you said Bachelor parties were for fucking strippers?" Jake whispered into  
Mickey's mouth, "Think he'd be into..." his voice trailed off nervous of Mickey's reaction.

"You serious?" Mickey asked pulling away from Jake incredulously, "This some kinda test or  
something? Cause if it's a test I'm gonna fucking fail. Just tellin' you now." He assessed Jake's  
reaction. He was just smirking naughtily. "That'd be like waving a bleeding steak in front of a lion  
and asking him not to eat it..." he continued carefully.

"Not a test," Jake promised, his gorgeous eyes on fire, "wanna do this."

"Yeah?" Mickey asked feeling excitement course through his body.

Jake nodded, "Yeah."

"Shit," Mickey breathed running his hand through his hair. This was gonna happen. He knew that  
horny, redhead well enough to know he'd be game. "I'll go..." he began to stand up still looking at  
Jake like he would change his mind any minute. His boyfriend didn't look uncertain at all. Instead  
he gestured for Mickey to go over to where Ian was dancing.

Mickey cleared his throat and shooed Tony away.

"Mick!" Ian exclaimed jumping down from the podium to wrap Mickey up in a tight hug. Mickey  
could tell from his blown out eyes and frenetic energy that he was high as a kite. Why would  
tonight be any different than any other night? It had bothered him so many months ago, but Ian  
was a big boy...he could take care of himself. "Look so good." Ian rasped hotly in Mickey's ear.

"What time you off?" Mickey asked not wasting any time.

Ian pulled back and flicked up his eyebrows, pleased, "An hour or so." His eyes shot over to the  
table to Mickey's table and noticed Jake's eyes burning into him. "Your boyfriend is here, Mick."  
He warned, voice low as if Mickey didn't know.

"Yeah, uh, about that..." he began feeling nervous all of a sudden. Was he really going to ask his  
engaged ex-boyfriend to have a fucking threesome with him and his current boyfriend? He had to  
be drunker than he even realized. He decided to cut to the chase, "We both wanna bang you."

"Like... at the same time?" Ian asked stunned, a look of shock passing over his beautiful face.  
Mickey bit his lip and nodded, immediately regretting his confidence while he stood there feeling  
like a fucking pervert waiting for Ian's response.

"You for real?" Ian asked skeptically, glancing back over to Jake who immediately smirked back  
at him. Shit, Mickey done good.

"If you're into it," Mickey responded tentatively.

Ian broke out in a huge, impish smile. "Fuck yeah." He nodded toward Jake who nodded back.

The redhead leaned over to whisper, "Long as I know when his hands, mouth and cock are all  
over you you're thinking of me. You ever think of me?"

Mickey rolled his eyes and flicked Ian off, not giving him an answer. He wasn't fucking going  
there.

"Carlton in an hour," Ian suggested reaching around to give Mickey's ass a hard squeeze.

"We'll be there," Mickey confirmed, running his pointer finger over the muscles of Ian's stomach  
before turning away wondering what the fuck he just committed to.

When Ian opened the door to the swanky suite Jake couldn't help but notice how much more  
gorgeous he was up close. His eyes were such a vibrant green they were almost hypnotizing and  
his lips were so pillowy and full. He wanted to bite at his lower lip, bad. Scratch that, he wanted to  
watch Mickey bite at Ian's lower lip, worse.

Ian was dressed casually in loose grey sweatpants and a cozy looking forest green hoodie. It  
looked like he had just taken a shower because his hair was slightly wet.

"Beer?" Ian offered handing each of them a bottle. They nodded their thank you and all of the  
men made quick work of draining their bottles. The tension was thick in the air, nerves prickling,  
an anxious energy.

"You're wasted," Ian stated assessing Mickey with those emerald eyes.

Mickey shrugged, "Maybe. He is too," he said gesturing towards Jake.

"Seems like I'm behind," Ian said with a laugh. "Um, still a cop?" He asked Jake nervously.

"Mmmhmm," Jake confirmed.

"How serious do you take that?" Ian asked.

Mickey knew what he was getting at, "Go in the bathroom. He won't say shit about it if you don't  
do it in front of him."

Ian looked carefully at Jake who was just standing there fucking with his beer label, eyes averted  
from Ian. The redhead nodded at Mickey and asked "You wanna?"

Mickey shook his head, "Nah man, probation." Mickey reminded him, "Can't fuck with the stuff."

"Yeah, right, ok. Be right back," Ian said ducking out of the room.

"Kinda jealous of him," Jake told Mickey after Ian was gone.

"Shit, do you not wanna do this?" Mickey asked his eyes wide, "We can back out."

Jake laughed, "No, not that. You ever fuck on cocaine? It's awesome."

Mickey smirked, "I have. With that asshole, a lot. You can go do some. Won't tell anyone."

"Not gonna sell me out? Drop a dime on me to Tony?" Jake teased wrapping his arms around  
Mickey's waist and kissing his lips softly. "They quit drug testing cops last year cause of budget  
cuts. Think I should?"

"Don't give a shit. If you wanna do it... do it," Mickey responded easily. The dude was getting  
ready to fuck his boyfriend and his boyfriend's ex boyfriend. He could get as high as he wanted as  
far as Mickey was concerned.

"Should I pretend I'm gonna arrest him when I go in there?" Jake asked with a mischievous grin,  
his eyes dancing with the excitement of fucking with Ian, even just a little bit.

Mickey laughed, "Don't. He'll think this was a set up or some shit and lose his fuckin' mind."

"Fine, fine. I'll be good," Jake promised laying one last kiss on Mickey's lips before heading  
towards the bathroom.

"Hey," Mickey called after him nudging his nose with his knuckle, "You two assholes better not  
start any shit in there without me. If you're touching him, I'm watching."

"Got it," Jake confirmed giving Mickey a thumbs up.

Mickey opened up another bottle of beer that he certainly didn't need, but it was a security blanket  
and shit if he didn't need some comfort for his damn nerves. When the room started to go in and  
out of focus he decided he was probably drunk enough. He sat down on the couch and tapped his  
legs waiting for the other men to come back. It felt like hours, but Mickey knew it was probably  
more like minutes. He kept having visions of what was to come and wanted to get the show on the  
road. He had to fight the urge to pull his dick out and start without them. He was relieved when  
they finally came back in the room.

He knew Jake had to be massively fucked up. He had drunken as much as Mickey, save the last  
beer and chased it with coke. Ever the outgoing guy, Jake was working on unbuttoning his black  
button down shirt, quickly shaking it off to expose his well muscled, tattooed chest and arms.

"Fuck," Ian giggled to himself trying to cover his mouth while simultaneously taking in Jake's  
flaming hot body. "Sorry," he muttered trying to pull back some of his giddiness. He couldn't  
believe this was actually fucking happening.

"I know, right?" Mickey said with a smirk, letting his eyes fall on his boyfriend's form, "Did ok..."

"I'd say so," Ian agreed. He sorta wished Jake had been a little less gorgeous, but he tried to push  
the thought out of his head. Now wasn't the time for comparisons. Plus, he had a fiancé. Yeah, he  
was going to have to push that thought out of his head, too. This was all kinds of fucked up.

"You guys ever...?" Jake began while unbuckling his belt.

"Done this shit before?" Mickey scoffed. "No."

"Nah, this fucker doesn't share well," Ian stated gesturing towards Mickey, who just laughed in  
response.

"Seems like he's sharing pretty well right now though," Jake challenged. There was an edge there,  
Mickey could hear it and if he wasn't so wasted he would have decided it was a good indication  
that this wasn't gonna be a free love, hippie fuck fest.

He found himself idly wondering who would win in a fight. Jake was built and a cop, but Ian was  
a scrappy motherfucker and had a couple inches on Jake, in so many ways. Mickey laughed a  
little at his own thoughts, causing both men to look at him curiously.

"Seems like it," Ian agreed, eyes fixed on Mickey who looked wasted, but stupid sexy. He wanted  
to tell Mickey's hot prick of a boyfriend that it wasn't a good thing that Mickey was willing to  
share him. He wanted to clarify that Mick would have never shared HIM while they were  
together. Shit, the only reason he was sharing Ian now was because it was the only way he could  
be with him. Ian decided to hold his tongue. Jake had to be dynamite in bed. Mickey wouldn't be  
with him if he wasn't, and Ian didn't want to fuck this up. "We need to have any rules, Mr.  
Officer?"

"I like that," Jake said licking his lips while devouring Ian with his eyes. He turned to grin at  
Mickey, "He's bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," Mickey replied biting his lip at the nasty smirk on Ian's face.

"I wanna have an idea," Jake drawled, his hard on tenting his boxer briefs.

Ian winked a little at him and Jake was dismayed when he realized that the action didn't even  
come off as fucking corny. How was this guy so tempting? It was inhuman.  
Jake sat down next to Mickey and his boyfriend reflexively started stroking him over the cotton.

"No rules, ok," Ian effused, "Let's do this."

And with that Ian was straddling Mickey's lap, the placement of his thighs forcing Mickey's hand  
to lose its angle and forfeit its stroking of Jake's cock. Mickey wrapped his arms loosely around  
the redheads waist in response and allowed himself to grab onto his ass. If there weren't going to  
be any restrictions, Ian was going to demand attention and take what he wanted, and that was  
Mickey.

"Hi," Ian rasped placing his hands on Mickey's pecs. Though the brunet was still wearing his  
sweater, Ian loved how broad and solid his chest felt.

"Hey you," Mickey muttered softly, almost too low to be heard. If Ian hadn't had his teeth pulling  
at Mickey's bottom lip, he would have missed it. He dragged the pouty, pink pillow away from  
Mickey's gum line, and then let it go regretfully so he could slide his tongue against Mickey's  
bottom teeth. He wanted to be everywhere, enrapture him. One of Mickey's hands had moved up  
to the back of Ian's head so he could pull him in impossibly closer and shove his tongue deep into  
the redheads mouth.

"Shit," Jake breathed watching as the two men kissed. He never thought a kiss could look so  
fucking sensual. Sure, he'd kissed Mickey like that, but he never saw it from the outside looking  
in. Movie kisses didn't have anything on this. Their eyes were closed and their mouths partially  
open enough for Jake to catch glimpses of rosy tongues tangled up with each other, needing to  
taste, lap, devour.

Ian felt Mickey's touch drop from the back of his head and a hand pulling his from where it had  
been resting on Mickey's chest. Ian allowed Mickey to guide his hand to Jake's cock. At some  
point he had ditched his boxer briefs. He was rock hard under Ian's fingers, and Ian opened his  
eyes to glance down at what Jake was working with, still refusing to take his mouth off of  
Mickey's. Not bad. Not bad at all. He began to slowly jerk Jake off, drawing moans from both the  
tattooed man to his right and from Mickey who was looking down at the action through hooded  
lids, while still concentrating on Ian's tongue.

Ian removed his other hand from Mickey's chest and dropped it to the hard, bulge in Mickey's lap.

"Hang on," Mickey whispered into Ian's mouth. He unzipped his pants as best he could with Ian's  
tongue still exploring the inside of his cheeks. He pushed his hips up so that Ian would lift off of  
him. The redhead obliged, standing up to give Mickey room while still keeping their mouths  
connected and bending over enough so his hand could continue to work Jake.

Mickey pulled his mouth away from Ian's, much to the redheads chagrin, so he could shimmy out  
of his pants, yank off his sweater and then frantically pull down Ian's sweatpants. He was  
pleasantly surprised that his ex wasn't wearing any underwear. Ian stopped stroking Jake so that  
he could pull off his hoodie, leaving him standing in front of the couple, naked, ready.

"Holy shit, you have to be fucking kidding me!" Jake burst out not sure if he wanted to laugh or  
cry. He turned to Mickey who was trying to stifle his laughter at Jake's reaction. Even in his  
altered state, Jake could manage to reflect on the times that Mickey had made some sort of  
comment about "filling him up so good" or "stretching him so nice" and realize his boyfriend was  
a fucking liar.

Ian grinned smugly at the exchange, before turning to strut into the bedroom. He had always been  
proud of his cock, but there was no better moment to be fucking huge than that one.

"Are you serious right now?" Jake asked shaking his head in disbelief as he and Mickey followed  
Ian. "You couldn't have warned me?"

"The fuck was I supposed to say?" Mickey shrugged spanking his boyfriend's ass playfully.  
Jake just rolled his eyes and whispered to Mickey, "He's fucking me." He paused, "and I'm  
stepping up my fucking game. That asshole isn't even ready for the shit I'm going to do to him."

"You gonna show him who's boss, Mr. Officer?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Damn straight," Jake said sticking out his tongue and flicking up his eyebrows. Mickey had to  
grin. Ian's dick may have been a monster but Jake was freaking hellish in bed. "Gonna make it  
nasty."

Mickey may have been drunk but he was well aware that he was in the middle of some bizarre  
sexual pissing match, and he wasn't fucking complaining.

"How are we doing this?" Ian asked. He was sitting on the edge of the bed lazily stroking his  
cock. He noticed that two sets of blue eyes were wide at the show he was giving them. He took  
full advantage of their attention by removing his hand and naughtily flat tonguing his palm, eyes  
burning into theirs, before dropping it back to his cock with a moan.

"We're gonna get to know each other a little better," Jake stated plainly, "Mick's gonna watch."

Mickey caught the slight pout on Ian's lips when he took a seat on the overstuffed chair in the  
corner. Ian tossed him one of the two tubes of lube that had been laying on the bed. Ian popped  
the top open and lubed up his cock so he could stroke it smoothly while taking in the visuals.

"Lay back," Jake directed pushing Ian's chest back a bit so he would scoot back onto he bed and  
rest his head on the pillows.

"Fucking bossy, huh?" Ian asked getting a closer look at the man that was now leaning over him.  
The few times he had been around Jake he was too busy staring at Mickey to really take too much  
notice in the guy. Now, forced to actually take him in, Ian couldn't help but feel turned on as hell  
by him. He as insanely hot with his rock hard tattoo covered body, pretty fucking face, icy blue  
eyes, black hair, and that mouth. Fuck. What a mouth. As if Jake was able to read his mind the  
next thing Ian knew that perfect mouth was pressed against his own. The kiss was lecherous and  
consuming.

"Yeah I'm fucking bossy, you got a problem with that?" Jake asked against Ian's mouth.

The redhead shook his head no as his heart began to beat more erratically than it had been prior.

"Not at all," he breathed as Jake moved that mouth onto the soft space on the side of Ian's neck.

He started to suck at the skin hotly, occasionally dragging his teeth over the tenderness. "Fuck,"  
Ian groaned trying to catch his breath so he could make the next statement, "No marks."

Jake pulled his lips off of Ian and brought his face up so he was looking right into those green  
eyes. Ian's breath hitched waiting for Jake's next move. "You're bad aren't you?" He asked hotly,  
eyes seductive as hell, interested, turned on.

"Sometimes," Ian admitted leaning up to nip at Jake's lower lip. "Fuck you're hot," he whispered  
before shoving his tongue into Jake's mouth. Jake reciprocated the kiss adjusting his body so that  
he could could arch over Ian like a cat. His presence was intoxicating. Ian felt like he was getting  
higher just from the heat radiating from Jake. He was overwhelming in the best possible way.

"Gonna suck your cock, then you're gonna fuck the hell out of me," Jake decided beginning to  
lick and kiss his way down Ian's firm body.

Ian's eyes caught Mickey's. He was breathing heavy, beautiful face flushed as he stroked his  
slicked up cock. He gave the redhead a broken grin and Ian waved him over, but his attention was  
immediately diverted when he felt Jake's wet, hot mouth wrap around the head of his cock. His  
technique was insane, a mixture of sensations that Ian wasn't sure he had ever felt before. He  
sucked cock like he was made for it.

He was twisting, hallowing his cheeks, lightly dragging teeth, lapping his tongue heavy, deep  
throating, and completely fucking destroying Ian in the process. Ian could feel his whole body  
beginning to hum with frenetic energy as Jake worked him. Just when he thought he knew what  
the man would do next he would change it up, throw Ian for a loop; ghosting over his balls,  
nipping at his thigh, tracing the the base of his cock with his tongue while Ian's tip was brushing  
against the back of his throat.

"Fuuuck," Ian wailed arching his neck back and staring up at the ceiling. It looked blurry and he  
realized that he had fucking tears in his eyes. "Shit," he admonished himself bringing his knuckles  
up to his eyes to try to wipe the away the moisture. When he moved his hands he saw Mickey's  
stunning face looking down at him and wondered if he was higher than he thought he was and if  
this was all a dream.

"My eyes water every fucking time," Mickey admitted, resting his hand gently on Ian's cheek.

"Fuck!" Ian punched out as Jake brought him deep in his throat and started doing some sort of  
clicking thing that pulsed Ian's entire cock, then shot up to light fire to his groin. "The fuck is he  
doing down there, Mick?" He asked his face full of pleasure and panic.

Mickey bit his lip and lifted his eyebrows letting a choked laugh escape. He leaned over to begin  
kissing Ian's neck softly, attempting to ground him, calm him, which was counterproductive  
because Jake was still ravishing his cock. Between Jake's intensity and Mickey's softness Ian was  
pretty sure either his head or dick was going to explode. He didn't want either to happen.

"Off, off," He said jutting up from his laying stance to shoo both men away from him, "too much,  
gonna fucking cum if you don't stop."

It was Jake's turn to look smug as fuck, and he did; eyes cocky, lips puffy red and smirking the  
naughtiest fucking smirk Ian had ever seen. Ian wanted to punch him in his pretty face, but  
decided to do one better. "Get on your hands and knees," Ian huffed sounding wrecked,  
breathless. "Edge of bed. Mick, prep him. I'm gonna suck your dick when I catch my fucking  
breath."

Mickey raised his eyebrows at Ian, amusement all over his face, "Take your time, man."

"I'm not the only bossy one, huh?" Jake said with a laugh, following Ian's directions and backing  
his ass up to the end of the bed so Mickey could stand and prep him.

"Guess I have a fuckin' type," Mickey mused popping open the top of the lube and slicking up  
two of his fingers. Ian was still reeling when he squeezed into the small small space between  
Mickey's flagging cock and the bed. Mickey glanced down at his ex boyfriend who still looked  
shattered as he nonchalantly worked his fingers in and out of a moaning Jake.

Ian feebly attempted to lick at the head of Mickey's cock, earning a knee in the chest from Mickey.

"The fuck, Mick," Ian groused.

"I'm good. Save up your energy, Gallagher, you're gonna need it," Mickey informed him still  
working Jake's ass as if it was second nature to him.

Ian was wondering what fucking energy Mickey was referencing, because at this point he was  
pretty sure Jake had completely depleted him. He needed to recharge. "Be right back," he said  
pulling himself onto his wobbly legs and heading to the bathroom.

Ian dragged in a deep inhale allowing the fine white powder to diffuse into his blood stream.  
Within moments he felt the fevered vitality course through his veins and confidence rush straight  
to his head. He reached his arms over his head stretching with a moan. He felt fucking awesome;  
vibrant, strong, carnal. As he walked back to the bedroom, everything was beautiful and blissfully  
hazy like he was moving through a dream.

He focused his blown out eyes on the salacious scene in front of him. Mickey was laid back on  
the bed his prison muscles on full display, tattooed fingers pushing Jake's head down onto his  
cock. The other man was moaning around his boyfriend's dick, letting Mickey guide him. His  
back was arched, ass up in the air, ready.

Mickey caught sight of Ian and gave him an aroused grin, "He's stretched for you," he rasped,  
hips bucking involuntarily into his boyfriend's face. Jake looked over at Ian, eyes wanton, mouth  
still wrapped tight around Mickey.

"Whore," Ian chided, warming up Jake's ass cheek before laying a hard spank onto it, immediately  
drawing a muffled yelp from Mickey's boyfriend's mouth. "I'm gonna murder his ass, Mick," Ian  
informed the man who was staring up at Ian from his place on the bed with lust in his deep blue  
eyes.

Mickey smirked knowingly biting his lip in anticipation of the exhibition he was about to  
experience, "Give it to him good, Firecrotch." Mickey croaked, his voice broken by Jake's  
talented tongue working his cock.

"Know I will," Ian boasted tearing a condom wrapper, and sliding the sheath over his impressive  
girth. He messily rubbed lube over himself before slapping his cock against Jake's ass. "Hellish,  
huh," he stated noticing the tattoo on Jake's left ass check, "We'll see about that."

He lined himself up to Jake, who had dropped Mickey's cock out of his mouth so he could watch  
over his shoulder as Ian pushed into him. "Fuuuck," he groaned as Ian's cock filled him up,  
stretching him in a way he had never been stretched before. He choked back a flabbergasted laugh  
as Ian bottomed out, "holy fuck," Jake gasped dropping his head down between his shoulders so  
his forehead was resting against Mickey's dick. Mickey ran his hands through his boyfriend's  
black hair and grinned down at him. Jake was panting as Ian shimmied his hips from side to side  
to make more space for himself. "So fucking full."

"You gonna be able to take it," Ian asked both seduction and challenge dripping off his voice as  
he began to roll his hips slowly. "Or am I gonna have to take it easy on you? Fuck you sweet and  
slow?" He was teasing him now, eyebrows raised looking straight at Mickey, who was smirking  
back at him. Mickey could always take it, however hard Ian gave it.

"No," Jake said garnering up the resolve to begin pumping Mickey's cock in his hand, "I can  
fucking take it. Pound me hard." And with that he slid his mouth back around Mickey's member,  
preparing to get rocked.

"You asked for it," Ian stated as he snapped his hips hard into Jake. He pulled out to his tip only to  
slam back into him, deep and penetrating. Jake was writhing underneath him, trying to concentrate  
on Mickey's dick while Ian started to rail him at a toe curling pace. He grabbed onto Jake's hips  
digging his fingers in hard so he could get the leverage he needed to hit Jake's prostate.  
Jake collapsed down onto Mickey, allowing his boyfriend's cock to rest deep in his throat; the  
jerky movements of Jake's mouth from Ian grinding into him enough to bring Mickey pleasure.

"Shit, he's a fucking slut," Ian growled towards Mickey, watching as Jake gripped onto the sheets  
so tightly that his tattooed knuckles were strained. Ian moved his hands up so he could grab onto  
Jake's shoulders and pull him off of Mickey's cock with a pop. Jake looked back at Ian,  
disgruntled. "I'll take care of him, too," Ian assured him, "can't wait for you to see how much  
better Mickey can take my cock."

"Fuck you," Jake spat, only to moan loudly as Ian pulled back on the wrecked man's shoulders  
again, this time so he could drive his dick even deeper into Jake.

"Asshole," Mickey muttered rolling his eyes, but he couldn't help but laugh at the cocky  
motherfucker. He dropped his hand down to his ass and began to prep himself, losing patience  
and anticipating his turn.

Much to Ian's surprise Jake started to push back on him aggressively, angling down so his full ass  
cheeks could hit against Ian's balls with every thrust. Ian moaned at the sensation, "shit ok, hellish.  
I see you."

Jake continued to meet Ian's hips, clenching his ass around Ian's cock with every push, wanting to  
prove to him how good of a fuck he was. Ian's body started to shiver from the sensation, his pace  
beginning to slow and become more erratic, less measured, "like that, huh?" Jake purred glaring  
over his shoulder at Ian with beguiling eyes.

"Mmm" Ian hummed in agreement letting Jake take control, rolling his hips back on Ian's cock.

"Ok, times up fuckers," Mickey snapped moving to the side of Jake so he could reach down for  
his dick. He started to jerk him with the same rhythm he was moving at. "You gotta cum, man, it's  
my turn."

Ian grinned, bit his lip, and went back to his brutal pace hitting Jake's prostate relentlessly with  
measured pulses, dragging his fingernails down his back, leaving angry red scratches. Jake fell  
apart from the mixture of sensations, shooting his hot cum all over Mickey's hand with a howl.  
Ian pulled out immediately, leaving Jake crumpled on the bed, gasping from the sudden loss.

"Got any fuck left in you?" Mickey asked with a smile, voice sultry as hell.

Ian grinned back and pulled off the condom, ready to replace it with a new one when Mickey  
grabbed onto his hand and pushed him back on the bed. "Not with me," he whispered as he  
hovered over Ian and pressed his lips against his ex-boyfriend's, "need to really feel you."

"Mmm" Ian hummed excitedly. He put his hands behind his head on the pillow and watched as  
Mickey lowered himself down onto his cock. They both shuddered at the familiar sensation.

"Fuck you feel so good, Mick. Could cum just from feeling that ass on me."  
Jake, who was laying on his side facing them, still recovering just rolled his eyes at Ian's obvious  
infatuation with his boyfriend.

"Gonna make you cum so hard, baby," Mickey crooned as he started to ride Ian skillfully, rolling  
his hips just the way Ian liked it.

Baby? The intimacy between the two men was not lost on Jake, who was still twitching from  
aftershocks, but all of a sudden not feeling quite as blissed out.

"Always ride me perfectly," Ian groaned, body trembling under Mickey's sexy form.

"Love that cock," Mickey breathed leaning forward to shove his tongue into Ian's mouth as he  
gyrated on his lap. Their kissing was more passionate than it had been earlier in the night, which  
Jake didn't think was possible. They were melting into each other's mouths, all tongue, lust, heat.  
They clearly had forgotten about the third man in the room as they moaned devotions into each  
other's mouths, falling back into old patterns. It would have been really hot, if Mickey wasn't his  
fucking boyfriend. He needed to end this shit, as soon as possible.

"Sit back, Mick," Jake said softly, prompting his boyfriend to pull his lips off of Ian's and lean  
back on his cock. "Fuck him hard till he comes, Ian."

Ian didn't have to be told twice. He took a tight hold on Mickey's hips and started to surge up into  
him, causing the man above him to shiver with pleasure and breathe out broken curses.  
Jake crawled over to them on his hands and knees and leaned far enough forward in front of  
Mickey's cock that it was bouncing and smacking against his mouth. "Oh, shit," Mickey gasped  
when Jake stuck out his tongue, the look on his face positively filthy as he licked up at Mickey's  
cock every time it hit him. The visual was enough to bring Ian right to the edge grunting his  
warning.

As soon as Mickey felt the gush of warmth shoot deep inside of him, his body began to quake, his  
own release imminent. He could feel it rise and swell and then he was cumming half into Jake's  
mouth, half onto his face, his boyfriend's tongue trying its best to catch it all. Mickey let out a  
guttural groan as his body ebbed through its orgasm.

Moments later they were all collapsed onto the king sized bed, satisfied but exhausted.

"So, we doing this shit again sometime?" Mickey asked, feeling greedy.

The other two men narrowed their eyes at him and scoffed, saying almost in unison "No."


End file.
